Shinigami Loves Rock n' Roll
by donde64
Summary: "Father?" Death the Kid asked. "Are you playing Guitar Hero?"


**[ Shingami-sama Loves Rock n' Roll ]**_  
><em>

"Father?" Death the Kid spoke aloud, taking a step onto the main center platform of the Death Room, his hands resting casually in his pant pockets. Everything looked as it usually did, with nothing out of the ordinary. Just as it should be.

"Yes son?" Shinigami-sama replied with his back turned towards his only son. "I was just wondering-" Kid started, but he was cut off by the loud strum of an electric guitar. Kid took a step to the left, looking to see a gaming system somehow plugged into the side of Shinigami's legendary mirror, and the scene of a rock concert playing on the glass.

All of a sudden, the entire Death Room darkened; save for a single spotlight centered on of course, Death the Kid's very own father. Kid blinked in surprise. _What the…?_

"Hold on a second Kiddo, I've just started a new song!" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully, narrowing the black abyss that was his eyes, and leaning forward, focusing intently on the mirror before him as an assortment of colored buttons began sliding down the screen on some sort of conveyor belt.

"Father?" Kid asked. "Are you playing Guitar Hero?" He raised his perfectly trimmed eyebrows at his father in mild surprise, taking a mental note to ask how he got the game system connected to his mirror, and ignoring the fact it was only plugged into a single side, making it nauseatingly asymmetrical.

"You betcha Kid!" Shinigami piped, his massive fingers rapidly pushing on the colored buttons on the neck of the plastic guitar in a blur, pushing down on the little wiggly thing with each button that appeared on the mirror.

The lyrics began, and Kid felt an irresistible urge to tap his foot along with the beat of the song, he'd heard it before of course. (Especially since his father played this game every day.)

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine; I knew he musta been about seventeen._

Kid gave into the temptation, and began tapping his foot in rhythm with the guitar, blissfully closing his eyes, taking in the voice of the singer, letting the music soak into his mind.

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me._

Kid opened his eyes, coming out his state hearing a second voice; male, yet still high pitched, singing along with the words, and suppressed an amused chuckle at his father, who was happily singing along and nodding his head, just as Kid was tapping his foot.

Just before the chorus begun, another spotlight came on, shining down on a spot next to Shinigami-sama's mirror, illuminating three girls, all dressed in rocker styled clothes, that still managed to be skimpy. Kid immediately recognized two of the girls to be employee's at the local pub, Chupa Cabra, and the third to be none other than Maka and Soul's roommate, Blair.

The trio began swinging their hips and clapping their perfectly manicured hands in time with Kid's foot, Shinigami's head, and the rhythm of the song. Three microphones placed on slim stands stood before them, and they began singing back-up with the chorus.

_How…when did… they weren't here when I entered? _Kid though confusedly to himself.

_I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!_

All three girls were smiling as if they were having the time of their life, singing with Shinigami-sama along to the song. Their eyes were closed in content happiness, as Kid's were just a few moments ago. Kid tore his attention away from the three very attractive women before him, and looked at his father.

His lips parted in pure amazement. His father had gotten so into it that he was bending backwards, rocking out, singing at the top of his lungs, eyes clamped tightly together and his hands were moving so quickly; Kid was in awe. And he wasn't even looking at the screen!

Another spotlight appeared on the opposite side of the girls, where Spirit and Stein were standing back to back, simultaneously shouting next word of the lyrics:

_Ow!_

Kid internally winced at the asymmetry of the arrangement, but otherwise ignored it, as he was actually enjoying watching the odd performance being put on by his father.

The lights shining on the two groups on either sides of Kid's father dimmed as the chorus ended, but not entirely darkened, as the next verse began. Shinigami's posture went back to normal, and he started looking at his mirror again, hitting the notes with incredible accuracy.

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name. "That don't matter," he said,"'Cause it's all the same"_

Stein, Spirit, Blair, and the other employees from Chupa Cabra continued clapping just as they did during the chorus, and Kid wondered if he should join in on the obvious fun they were all having. He wanted to, really, but something held him back. He was rather enjoying just standing by watching them all have fun like this.

Shingami-sama had and unbelievable high score. Kid somehow knew he was playing on Expert. His father would settle for no less. And because his father was the god of death, and therefore super cool and powerful, he was killing it!

Kid grinned up at his much taller father, and a small smile spread on his face. His dad looked super bad-ass with a guitar.

_An' next we were movin' on he was with me, yeah me._

Kid started nodding his head along with his father, tapping his foot, and singing along. He knew he wasn't the best singer in the world, but in all honesty, he really wasn't that bad. He was only slightly out of tone, and his natural voice was already angelic, so his singing wasn't absolutely horrendous.

The spotlights for the others brightened back up as the chorus started back up, and out of the blue, countless multicolor lights were flashing everywhere, moving along the walls as if they were dancing, in a psychedelic mess. Kid looked up at them in awe. All the lights flashing around in beautiful blurs of color. Yet one thought still plagued his mind; how in the world did his father manage all this, when none of it was set up when he came in?

_I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!_

All three back-ups were clapping and dancing. Spirit and Stein were back-to-back, their eyes clamped tightly together, pretending to play guitar, singing along at the top of their lungs. They both were beaming, their smiles so bright it could have blinded.

Kid could hear Blair whistle suggestively at Spirit from the side, and he chuckled quietly as he saw him wink back at her, and give the old-fashioned hand signal of "Call me."

Everyone in the room was belting their lungs out, grinning like fools and dancing to their hearts content.

_If only we had an audience! _Kid thought with a smile as he regained focus on the notes flying across the screen his father was somehow managing to keep up with perfectly.

As if someone was reading his thoughts and magically making his wishes come true, a whole mass of people were crowded around the scene, standing around the platform. Everyone Kid knew was out there, clapping and singing along.

_Ow!_

The whole crowd shouted the part that originally belonged to the two males to the left of Kid. He spared a glance out to the crowd. There was Soul, Black Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona, Kim, Ox, Kilik, everyone. He felt a huge amount of pride at being Shinigami's son. A feeling he'd long gotten used to, but had suddenly arose again at his fathers newfound talent.

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone. Next we were movin' on he was with me, yeah me._

Every single soul in the crowd was singing, jumping, dancing, and having a blast. Out of the corner of his eye, Kid saw Excalibur break dancing off to the side of Spirit and Stein, a small handful of people around him clapping and whooping, cheering him on.

A disco ball appeared on the ceiling, shedding even more light on everyone. There were screams of approval, and Shinigami-sama momentarily took his hands off his guitar, pushing them up in a motivating motion, telling the crowd to be louder, and the noise level increased notably.

_I love rock n' roll! So come an' take your time an' dance with me!_

The song came to a close, and the crowd was their absolute loudest, no doubt. Shinigami removed his guitar strap from his neck, took hold of the neck, and slammed it to the floor, causing it to explode into little pieces scattered on the floor, as fireworks shot out of the remains.

_"Kid! Kid wake up!"_

Kid opened his eyes to see the face of one of his weapons hovering above him, looking him dead in the eye, clear frustration was prominent in the aggressive way she scolded him, saying "What the hell Kid? We've got to leave in fifteen minutes! I've been trying to wake you up for an hour! What we're you dreaming about anyway? You were singing Joan Jett?"

Kid looked up at Liz, giving her a look that simply stated "Don't ask." And stood up. He ran his hand down his clothes, smoothing the wrinkles and looked around at his surroundings.

He was in the living room of his mansion, where he had apparently fallen asleep on the sofa, to have that crazy dream about his father playing Guitar Hero.

Kid exhaled deeply and stretched, yawning. He tuned around, to find a game system, a plastic guitar, the case for Guitar Hero, and a pile of shattered plastic that looked suspiciously like the remains of the guitar his father had busted in his dream scattered on the end table.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] <strong>This was loosely inspired by my friends guitar hero game, I'm not really sure what happened from there, lol. Sorry about the cliche ending, pls review!


End file.
